1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and methods. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an endoluminal access device.
2. Background of Related Art
Endoluminal surgery encompasses all surgical procedures that involve intentional instrument penetration into a lumen of a human body, such as vascular lumens, gastrointestinal lumens, or air exchange lumens. For example, endoluminal surgery may be performed by introducing a surgical instrument through the esophagus, rectum, vagina, urethra or bladder. These procedures generally entail diagnosis or treatment of diseases or debilitating conditions. Surgeons usually utilize a rigid or flexible tube, such as an endoscope, during endoluminal surgery. The tube is normally introduced into the human body through a body orifice, such as the mouth or rectum, or through an incision. Endoscopes allow surgeons to view the target surgical site and may provide one or more working channels, or pathways, to the treatment site. During endoluminal surgical procedures, the surgeon steers or places the endoscope through the body until it reaches the intended site. Thereafter, the surgeon may perform the appropriate medical procedure.